


Haunted

by MurkyMuse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, F/M, spoilers for 100+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started slowly, subtly but become more frequent and undeniable over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Embrujado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529348) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



It started slowly, subtly but become more frequent and undeniable over time. Sometimes Zeno would wake to the scent of hibiscus and medicine lingering on his scarf. He would see flickers of mists and shadows out of the corner of his eyes. There would be a familiar silhouette in town streets that would vanish when a crowd passed by. The sound of his name would echo through the trees just outside the light of the campfire.

“…Ze…no…Zeno…”

_Zeno…that’s an easy name to remember._

How long had it been since that time? A couple years? A few decades? Had it already been a century? Zeno wasn’t sure. Time seemed to slip through his fingers like running water. The dragon poked at the campfire with a stick, a frown lingering on his lips. He didn’t want to forget her voice even if it meant questioning his sanity.

* * *

 

Zeno walked down the road, rain drizzling from the grey sky. The sound of footsteps splashing through the mud doubled. Zeno paused. The other footsteps took another few steps and then paused as well. The dragon turned around to see nothing but the trail of his own footprints in the mud.

Cautiously he began walking again. The footsteps continued following him.

* * *

 

“He hasn’t come back?”

“You don’t think he’s lost do you?”

“A cold night like this…”

Zeno was traveling through a small village when he overheard the conversation. A young boy had apparently gone missing in the forest. A snowstorm was blowing in; a heavy layer of white was already covering the ground. The village couldn’t send out a search party, and there was little hope the boy would be able to survive. Without saying a word Zeno left the comfort of the town to wander the forest.

The wind howled and the chill bit through his coat and clothing. Large flakes of snow became a white haze. It wasn’t long before he was violently shivering with hands and feet numb. However, he didn’t care about his own condition at the moment. Zeno called out for the missing child.

“…eno, this way…”

A whisper in his ear caused him to tense in shock. The dragon spun around just in time to see a figure with a green scarf run into a thicket. Zeno chased after the figure, catching glimpses darting in and out of the trees. Eventually he wound up in a clearing. The lost boy was there; huddled in a poorly made makeshift shelter with blue lips and drooping eyes. Zeno rushed to the child’s side pulling off his cloak to wrap around him.

“Hey, kid, you got to stay awake. Okay.”

The boy blinked up at him, “The pretty lady said help was coming. She had a scarf like that too.”

Zeno looked down at his scarf. It wasn’t hers – that was yet another thing ruined by time – but it was nearly identical. The dragon exhaled slowly.

* * *

 

It was spring before Zeno felt her presence again. As he walked down a dusty road, the sound of an extra set of footsteps once again trailed behind his. He closed his eyes and for a brief moment was able to pretend he was in a different time and place.

* * *

 

“Zeno brought you a gift today.”

The dragon had come to one of the small temples on the outskirts of a city. He found a secluded area in the garden with blooming hibiscus bushes. With expert hands Zeno lit the incense. A stream of smoke wafted into the air, toward the sky. After watching the rising smoke a moment, he placed a lily next to the incense.

“I love it!”

She was suddenly in front of him, appearing to glide down from the sky. The tails of her scarf flowed behind her like vividly colored wings.Her smile was bright and cheerful as he remembered. 

“Kaya.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is canon that Zeno can see ghosts. Also if you're interested in flower symbolism, go look up South Korea's national flower.


End file.
